Gira Hua
|-|Gira Hua= Gira Hua '''(Hindi for "Fallen") is the first map in the '''Journeys storyline by Orbitball. This map takes place in India, in the Western Ghats in 2016. A small part of the map is set in a village, but the rest is swamp and mountain, with the occasional building. The playable characters are Nolan Slaughter, Donte Tubbs, Quintin Holguin and Bennett Cordell. Background Gira Hua takes place in an abandoned village in the mountain range of the Western Ghats, in modern day India. The new wonder weapon for this map is the Afterburner. Hellhounds are back again to play fetch with your souls, and attack every 10 rounds, the longest it's ever been. Weapons Starting Weapons * Glock 17 * 4 Fragmentation grenades * Knife Off Wall Weapons * Sheiva * KRM-262 * RK5 * Vesper * VMP * Bowie Knife * KN-44 * Kuda Mystery Box Weapons * 205 Brecci * Excalibur * Dragunov SVD59 * 48 Dredge * Argus * BRM * Dingo * Drakon * Gorgon * Haymaker 12 * HVK-30 * ICR-1 * Locus * Man 'O' War * Monkey Bomb * Pharo * Ray Gun * Sheiva * SVG-100 * VMP * Weevil * Afterburner Perk-a-Colas * Quick Revive (1500 points) * Juggernog (2500 points) * Speed Cola (3000 points) * Double Tap 2.0 (2000 points) * Deadshot Daquiri (1500 points) * Tele-quart (6500 points) Opening Cutscene Four retired veterans, Nolan Slaughter, Donte Tubbs, Quintin Holguin, and Ty Shively are on a vacation at the Western Ghats. They see a kid walking funnily and groaning. Ty: Hey, kid. You alright? He attacks Ty and kills him. Nolan pulls out a Glock 17 and shoots the kid in defense. They stare at the dead body in shock while the camera points towards them. Nolan: What the hell was that? I just shot a kid! You know what could happen to me? You cannot see Ty. Then Ty pops up and tackles Nolan. Donte and Quintin start panicking, trying to pry Ty off, but to no success. Quintin: Get him off! We can't have another loss! Then, a shot. 5 more. Ty was dead now. Nolan gets up and brushes himself off. They look over at the shooter and see Bennett Cordell. Bennett: There's been a zombie outbreak. No time to explain any details, but we need to get out of here. Then, the camera zooms out to reveal them surrounded. Donte then says, "Oh shit..." and then the screen goes black, starting the game. Easter Eggs * Once obtaining the Afterburner, you must burn all of the houses. This will trigger the ending cutscene where they escape. * There is a piece of paper on the window of a truck written in Hindi as follows; 115 जारी किया गया है । मैं डॉ Imiadali चेतावनी दी थी लेकिन उन्होंने एक न सुनी। यह युक्त का कोई रास्ता नहीं है। जो किसी को भी इस पत्र को पढ़ता है , भागने जबकि तुम अब भी कर सकते हैं. This decodes to; 115 has been released. I had warned Dr. Imiadali but he would not listen. There is no way of containing it. To anyone who reads this letter, ESCAPE WHILE YOU STILL CAN. * In the testing lab hidden in the village, there is a desk with 115 in a jar. The name Dr. Imiadali is written on a lab coat inside the lab. |-|Quotes= Nolan Slaughter Beginning Killing a Zombie Getting Hit by a Zombie Dante Tubbs Beginning Killing a Zombie Getting Hit by a Zombie Quintin Holguin Beginning Killing a Zombie Getting Hit by a Zombie Bennett Cordell Beginning Killing a Zombie Getting Hit by a Zombie Category:Orbitball's Maps Category:Maps Category:Journeys